The present invention relates to a vehicle safety system that prevents inadvertent acceleration of a vehicle. More particularly, this invention relates to a vehicle safety system that disables moving operation of the vehicle when an erroneous pressing of the accelerator pedal is sensed.
Many accidents have occurred when a driver of a vehicle mistook the accelerator pedal for a brake pedal. Such a mistake not only occurs for novice drivers or physically weak people, but also occurs for skilled drivers when they suffer distractions by various causes. Tragic results occurred when the driver, overwhelmed by panic, could not realize that he or she had mistaken, and kept pressing the accelerator pedal harder.
A safety mechanism that can handle such human errors, while not impairing normal maneuverability of vehicles, has long been in need.